Quisiera Decirte: Te Amo
by Akane Kinomoto
Summary: Mi primer fic de HP! sean amables conmigo po favor! Es la historia de un chico que logra derribar su orgullo por el amor que siente hacia una chica


****

Qusiera Decirte "Te Amo"

¡Hola a todos!

Tengo el placer de presentarles mi primer fic de Harry Potter. La verdad ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir alguno pero no me llegaba ninguna idea. Lo hice de esta pareja porque según sé, es una de las más famosas. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, sólo es un intento de entretener mi limitada imaginación.

Advertencia de OoC en los personajes.

~*~

Un joven de quince años paseaba nervioso por la sala común de Slytherin. No tenía ganas ni había bajado a ninguna clase o a comer algo. En pocas palabras, no había salido de ahí en todo el día. Esperaba ansioso que dieran las doce de la noche y apenas si eran las diez y media. Luego de un rato, cansado de dar vueltas, se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos al fuego, cerró los ojos y se sumió por completo en sus pensamientos.

_"¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? Ya me he decidido a decirte lo que siento, entonces ¿por qué tengo esta sensación?... ¡Oh! Claro, no me he puesto a pensar en lo que vas a responder o en cómo vas a reaccionar... ¡Diablos! ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si vas a ir o no!... Aceptaste la carta que te di, pero eso no significa que tengas intenciones de presentarte a donde te cité... Creo, no, daría cualquier cosa a cambio de que fueras y... de que me aceptaras. ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú la chica que me robara el corazón? Habiendo tantas otras, como la tonta de Pansy Parkinson. ¡Ja! Esa boba creyó que yo la quería. ¡El que hubiera aceptado ir al baile de Navidad con ella no significa nada! Además, no le hice mucho caso... estaba demasiado ocupado odiando al inútil de Longbottom como para escuchar lo que decía. Neville Longbottom... ¿Por qué aceptaste ir al baile con semejante idiota? Y todavía me lo pregunto. ¡Es lógico! El imbécil de Potter ya tenía pareja, pero, de cualquier modo, ¿aceptar ir con ese? ¡soy mil veces mejor que él! Hm... de nuevo me estoy dejando cegar por los celos, debo agradecer que siquiera no fuiste al baile con Potter... creo que eso no lo hubiera soportado... "_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró su reloj. Las once treinta. Perfecto. Por lo menos ya había pasado una hora desde que lo miró por centésima ocasión. Se levantó, salió hacia el oscuro pasillo y comenzó su camino hacia el lago, afuera del castillo. A pesar de que era de noche y había peligro de ser descubierto por alguien, seguía absorto en sí mismo.

_"Longbottom... Tal vez no soy nada superior a él, siquiera él tuvo el valor de pedirte que fueras su pareja en el baile, siquiera él se atreve a hablarte... algo que yo no me he atrevido a hacer... sé que solía insultarte, pero eso era antes de que comenzara a sentir esto, además, creo que ni con la maldición imperius podría atreverme a hacerlo de nuevo... ¡Dios! Tengo tanto temor de lo que voy a hacer, pero es que, tu sonrisa, tus hermosos rizos pelirrojos, tu lindo y adorable rostro... de sólo recordarte me siento como un idiota. Siempre creí que el amor eran estupideces, pero eso se acabó cuando acepté lo que mi corazón siente por ti. Me pregunto que irás a responderme. Siento miedo de tan sólo pensarlo. No soportaría tu rechazo... sería peor que la muerte... no... ¡no lo soportaría! ¡No!"_

Se detuvo recargándose de la pared, mientras un par de silenciosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos para correr por sus mejillas. El castillo se hallaba extrañamente silencioso aquella noche, ni siquiera se oía al escandaloso de Pevees. Luego de unos minutos, el joven se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su manga y siguió su camino.

_"Me duele tanto pensar en la posibilidad de que me dijeras que no me quieres, pero... ¿no sería lo más lógico? Después de todo no he sido ningún santo contigo. Siempre le hago la vida imposible a tu hermano, a tu amiga y... a tu odioso Harry Potter. ¡¿Qué posibilidades tengo de que no me odies?! Más aún... ¿Qué esperanzas puedo tener de que... me quieras? Creo que ninguna. Si pudiera volver en el tiempo y advertirme a mí mismo para no cometer las estupideces que hice... para aprender a amar en lugar de odiar... pero, ¿¡quién hubiera pensado que algún día me arrepentiría de actuar como lo hice!? De lo único que me alegro es que, en este mundo de odio, tú has venido a ser para mí como un hermoso rayo de luz y esperanza... Mi hermoso ángel pelirrojo... ¡Vaya! Al fin llegué"_

Se encontraba frente a la puerta que lo llevaría fuera del castillo. La abrió y salió lo más sigilosamente que pudo. A medida que se acercaba al lago, podía sentir su corazón latir apresuradamente. Estaba muy emocionado pero... se detuvo bruscamente. ¿Y si ella de verdad no estaba allí? ¿Qué tal si llegaba y esperaba y esperaba y ella jamás aparecía? ¡No! No quería, no debía pensar en eso y mucho menos perder la esperanza. Siguió adelante sin poder evitar sentir un poco de angustia. Deseaba tanto llegar y... ¡Sí! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era ella! El mismo hermoso ángel con sus rizos escarlata cayendo grácilmente sobre su bello rostro. Y, en un arrebato de alegría, más que caminar, corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Hola! Temí que no vinieras, Weasley — saludó con una sonrisa.

— No te esperances que no tenía pensado venir, Malfoy, y todavía no sé bien qué estoy haciendo aquí — a pesar de que sonreía débilmente, sus palabras fueron duras. Pero tenía sus razones. Aunque, pensaba que aquello era lo más extraño que le había pasado jamás. ¿Malfoy, el cruel, el orgulloso, el ser lleno de odio y rencor sonriéndole a ella? Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Y menos aún que él fuera el autor de aquella sentimental carta que había recibido el día de ayer. Lo dudaba a pesar de que él fue quien se la dio. — ¿De qué querías hablarme? — agregó temiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón la respuesta.

¿Por qué ella se había enamorado de alguien como él? Una pregunta que siempre rondaba por su cabeza y que, hasta ese momento, no había logrado responder.

— Para empezar, me gustaría que tuvieras la seguridad de que no estoy aquí para... echarte una maldición o algo así... y también que me puedes llamar simplemente Draco, si quieres — agregó sonrojándose.

Ella se extrañó y sorprendió bastante con esto. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Decidió ser también amable y seguirle la corriente para ver hasta donde llegaba aquella locura. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera una de las clásicas bromas pesadas de él, sino que... de verdad fuera cierto.

— De acuerdo, entonces tú... puedes decirme Ginny, pero...

— Pero, ¿qué?

— Bueno, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿para que me citaste aquí y a esta hora?

— Pues... yo... yo... —tartamudeó, ¡demonios! ¿Es que nunca iba a poder decírselo? — creí que este sería un buen lugar para hablar sin que nadie nos molestara — se evadió.

— Sí, no creo que nadie venga por aquí — contestó con ironía — pero, ¿tienes idea de a qué nos estamos arriesgando al estar aquí?

— Claro que la tengo... la verdad no quería arriesgarte, pero es la única hora y el único lugar en el que puedo verte a solas.

— ¿No pensaras echarme una maldición o algo así verdad? —, preguntó Ginny con temor. A pesar de que parecía sincero, no se podía confiar tan rápido, él seguía siendo Malfoy.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te lo he dicho. ¿Podrías confiar en mí solo por un rato? — contestó perdiendo ligeramente la paciencia, pero, de cualquier modo, sabía que no era culpa de ella.

— Está bien, sólo quiero pedirte algo

— Claro, lo que sea.

— ¿Podrías decirme lo que tenías pensado de una buena vez? — pidió con voz amable y sonriendo, aunque estaba preocupada en el fondo por la repentina actitud de él hacia ella.

— Es que... yo... ¡Diablos, Ginny! No es tan fácil como crees.

— ¿¡Qué quieres decir!? — exclamó sorprendida ¿acaso planeaba decirle lo que ella tanto ansiaba oír? Había deseado que ese momento se hiciera realidad desde que aceptó sus sentimientos hacia él, pero... parecía tan imposible, y ahora que tal vez se pudiera hacer realidad, ¿por qué su corazón tenía que dudar tanto acerca de su sinceridad?

— Bueno... yo... Ginny, desde que te vi por primera vez, yo... sentí algo extraño... Sabes de sobra que casi siempre insulto a tu hermano y que a ti casi no te toco, y eso...

— ¡El que insultes a mi hermano es como si lo hicieras conmigo también! —interrumpió molesta y confundida a la vez. él no tenía la manía de cambiar el tema tan repentinamente.

— De acuerdo. Lo entiendo, y quisiera pedirte una disculpa — respondió cediendo. ¿Qué más podía hacer por el momento?

Aquello dejó estupefacta a Ginny. ¡¿Malfoy disculpándose?! Prefirió no contestar, pero no pudo evitar que su mirada delatara su sorpresa.

— Es en serio. Lo siento de verdad — agregó el joven al ver la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro.

— ¿Ah... También sientes todas las veces que me hacías burla con Harry? — Bueno, si se iban a poner así las cosas, más valía aprovechar el momento.

— Eso no era para molestarte a ti — contestó en voz baja

— ¿Entonces? —, si no era con el afán de molestarla, ¿con qué otro propósito lo habría hecho? Tal vez... No... eso era pedir demasiado.

— Era por... intentaba fastidiar a Potter al principio... después lo hacía por... celos —la ultima palabra la dijo casi en un susurro, pero aún así, ella había entendido a la perfección.

— ¿Celos? Discúlpame pero no te entiendo — _"No... no puede ser eso que tanto anhelo"_ pensó algo nerviosa.

_"¿No me entiende? Maldición, ella no es nada tonta. ¿Por qué no lo entiende?"_ Malfoy se estaba desesperando.

— Es que yo... yo... ¡Demonios, Ginny, lo hacía porque te amo! —exclamó casi gritando. ¡Por fin! ¡Lo había dicho! —Por eso te hacía burla con Potter, por eso le eché una maldición al idiota de Longbottom luego del baile de Navidad. ¡Estaba muy celoso de ellos!

Ginny no supo que contestar. Ahora si que estaba totalmente atónita. ¡No podía creerlo! Su más grande sueño hecho al fin realidad y ella no podía ni siquiera reaccionar. Su corazón se llenó de felicidad, pero, notó con tristeza que su mente se negaba a confiar en esas palabras. _"él no ha dejado de ser Draco Malfoy"_ le decía _"Sigue siendo el hijo de un mortífago y a demostrado que es incapaz de siquiera sentir lástima por alguien, mucho menos va a ser capaz de amar"_ No... su corazón deseaba desesperadamente creerle. Aún así, tenía que estar segura de que aquello fuese cierto e iba a tener que hacer algo un poco doloroso.

— Draco, yo... no sé que decirte... — comenzó con nerviosismo

— Sólo dime si me crees

— Quiero creerte, pero... no estoy muy segura...

— Ginny, tú... ¿me odias?—preguntó con voz trémula. No quería ni imaginar la respuesta, sin embargo, sería capaz de estallar en angustia si no depejaba aquella duda en ese mismo instante.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no te odio! Yo nunca he odiado a alguien, es sólo que... — ¡Dios! Costaba tanto terminar de decir aquellas palabras.

Malfoy sintió un gran peso quitársele de encima. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho a ella y a su familia no lo odiaba... pero... ¿Por qué seguía dudando?

— Draco, ¿me dejarías pensarlo un poco? Esto fue demasiado repentino — pidió ella muy suavemente, a pesar de que deseaba decirle que también lo amaba...

El joven pegó un respingo. Así que todavía tenía alguna duda. Bien, en lo que restaba del curso se iba a asegurar que esas dudas se desvanecieran.

— Sí, piénsalo el tiempo que quieras... por lo menos me atreví a decírtelo — contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

— Gracias... Bueno... creo que deberíamos regresar — comentó sonriendo también y tomándolo cautelosamente de la mano. Sí, tenía sus dudas, pero había deseado poder hacer eso desde hace tanto tiempo.

— T-tienes razón... regresemos — susurró apenas, mientras su corazón latía apresuradamente ante ese leve contacto.

Ambos se alejaron de aquel lugar tomados de la mano, sin hablar. Ya no necesitaban las palabras.

~*~

Más tarde, solo en su cama, Malfoy imaginaba todavía su hermoso rostro iluminado por la luna. Estaba satisfecho de sí mismo. Había sido capaz de ignorar todo el odio que desde pequeño anidaba en su corazón, todo el orgullo y la maldita arrogancia para dejar entrar en él sentimientos más puros y poder decir... te amo.

FIN

~*~

**Notas:**

Siendo objetiva, Malfoy está más OoC de lo que imaginé en un principio, cuando decidí revisar mis fanfics, pero corregir ese detalle sería casi reescribir el fanfic por completo, y no es que esa idea me ilusione demasiado. Por lo tanto, sólo me queda disculparme por ese tremendo error.

Dedicatorias: Quiero dedicar este primer fic de este fandom a mis grandes amigas Neus y Tomoyo Daidouji, a ellas les encanta Harry Potter y fue por ellas por quienes lo escribí. Sé que está cortito y feito pero va de todo corazón. También va dedicado a Thuringwethil en agradecimiento por haberme dedicado uno también.

Comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

Akane Kinomoto  



End file.
